1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dot matrix print head for use in a dot matrix printer, and more particularly to a dot matrix print head having a temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of the head itself for controlling the printing operation.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Some dot matrix print heads include a temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of the head itself. When the temperature detected by the temperature sensor exceeds a preset temperature, the dot matrix print head is stopped or slowed down so that its temperature will be lowered. However, known such dot matrix print heads have proven unsatisfactory in that the heat of coils cannot be conducted quickly and accurately to the temperature sensor. As a consequence, the coils may be subjected to burn out before the temperature sensor produces an output signal, or the dot matrix print head may be reduced in service life because of an undue heat buildup therein.